


Jilted

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Break Up, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heartbreak, Makeup Sex, Making Love, Marriage Proposal, Morning Sex, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is left at the altar. But the woman he used to love is one of the guests. Do they still love each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jilted

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Elfpunk manip of Tom sitting by the pool.

How had such a perfect day gone so wrong? He couldn’t understand. They’d hired a wedding planner, they’d gone to couples counseling to please the minister, he’d let her have everything she wanted down to the most minute detail.  
Yet, when their congregated guests were asked ‘If anyone knows why these two shouldn’t be joined in wedded matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace’, his BRIDE had spoken up. He’d felt her trembling hand in his and assumed that it had been excited nerves. She’d broken his heart in front of everyone they knew.  
Tom couldn’t bear to be alone in the honeymoon suite by himself. He was supposed to be making love to her all night. The pool was oddly deserted for such a busy hotel. He kicked his shoes off then yanked the socks off. His drunken fingers scrabbled at the bow tie at his throat. His head swam as he bent over and rolled up the legs of his tuxedo bottoms.  
He dropped heavily to the edge of the pool. His feet clunked against the water, slapping dully. He unscrewed the cap on the bottle of liquor he’d grabbed from the reception room. His throat burned as he upended the bottle, feeling the vodka burn its way straight to his belly.

Mara had sat in the back of the church. She wasn’t going to come at first, but Tom had been one of her best friends since they were kids. Just because their relationship had failed didn’t change that. Things would get awkward and painful sometimes but that was for her to deal with, not everyone else. And when it became too much, she distanced herself.  
It had come as a shock to get the wedding invitation in the mail, to say the least. She had cried and gotten drunk. She’d drunk dialed him to congratulate him then hung up before she started to cry again. What do you do when your best friend and ex-boyfriend is getting married? You buy a brand new dress and look your best. You go and congratulate him and let him know it’s not killing you inside.  
She’d sat in the back, feeling numb except for her thundering heart and churning gut. Admittedly, his bride to be looked stunning in her extravagant white gown. The whole ceremony was beautiful. When the minister asked the telltale question, she’d wanted to stand up. To declare that she still loved Thomas. But he clearly didn’t love her back or else he wouldn’t be marrying someone else.  
“I do.” Her head had snapped up. “I can’t do this, Tom. You’re a great guy but I just don’t love you the way you deserve. I…I love someone else. I’m sorry.” Then she ducked out the side door. Mara didn’t hide her shock. Her mouth dropped open. Her gaze immediately found Tom. He looked crushed, destroyed, heartbroken. Then she’d lost him in the chaos that happened after.  
She sat in the lobby, too bored to go up to her room. Imagine her surprise when Tom emerged from the reception room, clearly drunk and carrying another bottle. “Oh hell.” She followed him out to the pool, watching him from a distance. The setting sun made him look painfully beautiful then it reflected off the water and added to the pain.  
“Oh hell.” Mara whispered under her breath when his shoulders began to shake after his last pull from the bottle. She kicked off her shoes and padded silently closer, dropping them with his. “Is this seat taken?”  
“Sit wherever you blood well like.” He followed the pair of shapely legs up, losing them under a soft-looking tea length dress that sported a lovely rose print that Mara would have loved. His eyebrows creased when he found beautiful cleavage that he almost recognized then did recognize by the very necklace he’d given her for her birthday. Her soft smile broke his heart even more. The look of love and sadness in her eyes brought him to tears once again. “Mara.”  
“Tom.” She sat down, dipping her toes in the water next to him. “How much have you had to drink?”  
“Too much. Not enough. I don’t fucking know.” He upended the bottle again. She sighed and took it away from him. “Hey, hey, that’s mine!”  
"You’re drunk, Tom.”  
“In case you weren’t aware this is my wedding night and I’ve no bride so I have every reason under god and country to get blackout drunk. Now give it here.” He reached for the bottle, leaning her back.  
“No, Tom.” She braced her arm against his chest and held it away from him. “No.”  
“What right have you to tell me no?”  
“As your best friend since primary school.”  
He looked into her eyes. It wasn’t just that. But he couldn’t be sure, what with being soused. “You haven’t acted like a best friend lately.”  
“Well, you haven’t either.”  
“You pushed me away, Mara. What was I supposed to do? I gave you your space.”  
“I pushed you away because I still loved you, you big dumb jerk. And it fucking hurt to see you with her.” She shoved him harder than she’d meant to. His surprise left him unsteady and her shove tipped him over into the water. But not before he got his hand around her wrist and pulled her in with her. The water silenced her surprised scream.  
They both came up sputtering, gasping for air. Tom broke into a grin, the grin that always made her smile. “You love me.”  
“I said ‘loved’, Tom.”  
“Don’t lie to me, Mara. You love me. Don’t you?” His grin didn’t falter but his eyes grew uncertain.  
“Yes, Tom, I do.” He surged forward and kissed her. She backed off but the water slowed her movement. He chased after, kissing her again. She whimpered in defeat and returned the kiss. They treaded water, kissing in the pool until someone dove in on the deeper end. “What do we do now?”  
“Marry me.”  
“Thomas,-“  
“Hear me out, we split up because I wasn’t ready to commit yet. I am now.”  
“You’re drunk, Tom. You’re hurt. You don’t know what you’re saying.”  
“I do. I do! I’ve been an idiot. Mara, marry me.”  
She bit her bottom lip, thinking. Wasn’t this what she wanted? What she’d dreamed of happening since before they dated the first time. “I’ll make you deal.”  
“What’s that?” His arm wound around her waist and held her body against his as much as he could. His thumb rubbed up and down along her spine.  
“If you still want to marry me in the morning, after you’ve had a chance to sleep on these emotions and you’re sober, I’ll marry you.”  
“Deal. What shall we do tonight?”  
Mara swallowed. She wanted to take him to bed, drunk or not. She could feel the beginning nudge of his desire against her. “No sex.”  
He jerked. “Why not?”  
“Thomas, you really have to ask?” He looked abashed. “Let’s have dinner. Then we’ll just play the night by ear.”  
“Yes, darling.”  
He helped her out of the pool. He couldn’t deny the stirring in his heart and body. It had always been there for Mara. As soon as they hit their teenage years, he’d wanted her. That didn’t change when they dated. In fact, it grew. So much so that it scared him. He’d pushed her away because he wasn’t ready to admit to himself that he wanted a life with her.  
Perhaps that’s why he’d let his now ex-fiance railroad him into this wedding. To set things right for the way he’d hurt Mara, someone he truly loved. It felt almost like karmic justice now that he was thinking about it.

The light through the curtains made Tom squint. He covered his eyes and rolled over onto his side. The woman sleeping peacefully with a sweet smile on her face wasn’t his fiancé. He watched her sleep for a moment before gently caressing her cheek.  
“Hey, beautiful.” She breathed deeply through her nose and rolled toward him. “Wake up, baby.” Her eyelids fluttered. “That’s a girl.”  
She sucked in a breath through her nose as she stretched. “Morning, Tom.”  
They’d enjoyed dinner together. They’d danced around the banquet room that sat empty. They’d come up to the honeymoon suite and continued the dancing, kissing and touching. Old memories and old feelings flooded back for both of them. They’d fallen asleep wrapped in each other.  
“Marry me.”  
“Tom-“  
“Remember the deal, Mara. You said if I still wanted to marry you after I slept it off and sobered up, you’d marry me.”  
“Tom-“ Any other argument she had, he kissed away. Rolling her onto her back, he settled between her legs. She felt his erection against her thigh then he was claiming her with tongue and cock, slow steady thrusts as he kissed away any doubt. She loved him. And now he was hers again.  
Her gasping moans spurred him on as he buried his face in her neck, breathing her in. Her nails marked his back. He groaned, reaching up for her hands. Their fingers locked and he held them down into the bed. She whined, breathlessly as she came. And he shortly after.  
Tom propped himself above her, searching her eyes. Surely she couldn’t deny what was there anymore. Not after that. “Mara?”  
“Yes, Tom.” She smiled, still sleepy and now caught in an orgasmic afterglow. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”


End file.
